Revenge on Easter
by Twi-Potter'z Girl
Summary: Easter was God's day but DM & BZ ruined that when they poured rotten eggs on GW from the corridor above, humiliating the Gryffindor! So it's up to GW w/the help of her BFF HG to restore Ginny's pride! There's only way one to do that..revenge! HAPPY EASTER


**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY HPS people; they ALL belong to J.K Rowling.

**A/N:** Unusual, but this is a Blaise and Ginny Fic, so bear with me, and Happy Easter!

**Thanks black wolfgirl2722 for being the beta-er I couldn't find. She's very helpful and reliable. Happy Easter to her!**

-

"Happy Easter, Weasley!" they screamed dumping the rotten eggs over the staircase's railing and onto the red head several floors below.

Ginny pointed her head to the ground, her arms securing themselves around her neck and head as much as she could. The rotten eggs fell on her like a bath of mold. Every time she thought it was over, more and more fell on her causing small cuts and scratches on her freckled skin.

She heard as the two Slytherin boys' laughed, retreating. Looking up she finally realized she wasn't the only one in the corridor. They were switching classes, which meant all of Hogwarts were gathered around to see the event, and evidently what they saw amused them because they were all laughing and pointing at the girl.

Ginny's cheeks turned crimson red, as her brother, Ron Weasley and best friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter rushed forward to hide her behind them. She let them guide her to Hermione's private dorms she shared with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

"I'm going to kill them!" Ron fumed, punching one of Hermione's books off its shelf.

"Calm down, Ron," Hermione said picking up the book and heading over to Ginny with a wet washcloth.

"Here, Gin," she handed her friend the rag. "Are you okay?"

Ginny looked up at her, tears in her crystal blue eyes, "No! No, I'm not okay! I have just been humiliated in front of the entire school!"

She threw the rag given to her on the floor, "I swear, 'Mione I'm going to make them pay! Malfoy and that….that Zabini! How dare they-" she broke off in frustration and anger.

Hermione looked at her friend concerned, "Now, don't go doing something you're going to regret later, Ginny."

Ginny smirked, evilly, "I won't regret it…promise."

Hermione handed the Slytherin worthy smirking girl some clothes, "Um, you can wear these. The bathroom is right there to your right once you walk out of here."

"Thanks, Hermione," she took the clothes and went to the restroom.

"We're going to get them, 'Mione," Ron announced, Harry nodding his head behind him.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "No, you are not. Ginny is old enough to handle her own problems. How do you think she'll feel if her big brother came and saved her from a battle she was suppose to fight on her own? How would you feel if you were her?"

"But I _am_ her older brother. That's what I'm here for." he retorted.

"But Ron, Ginny's capable of handling herself," Hermione reassured him.

"And if she needs us?" Harry put in.

Hermione sat down at the edge of her bed, smirking, "Oh, she won't…..trust me."

-

Ginny walked down the deserted halls that night completely alone.

"Phase one, complete." she smirked to herself, throwing the piece of parchment she had in her hand on the floor.

Hiding behind a tapestry she watched as the Italian came down the halls, looking cautiously.

"Weasley?" he called quietly.

She jumped out from behind the tapestry, "Took you long enough. I've been waiting ages."

He grinned crookedly down at her, "And what was this note doing under my pillow when I went to bed?" he showed her the duplicated note she had earlier.

He thought some, "Better yet how did you get in there?"

"House elves," she answered simply. "I guess you're wondering why I told you meet me here?"

"Very much."

"Well," she grinned, wrapping her arms around his waste, "I just wanted to say I forgive you, for…you know dumping them rotten Easter Eggs on me."

Blaise kissed her nose, "And how are you planning to do that?"

Ginny played along, unsealing her grip from around him. Stepping back she opened the door to their left, "Come in and see."

He smirked, "I like where this is going."

"And so do I."

They walked into the abandoned classroom, lit with dozens of candles. A sheet was laid on what looked like a bed, but you couldn't really see.

Ginny smiled, "Come on." she purred to him.

He walked forward, pushing her onto the teacher's desk, completely stepping over the little bed. He roughly kissed her, before she pulled away.

"No, I'm in charge," she said feverishly.

Blaise held his hands up in mock surrender, "If that's what you want, my little Gryffindor."

She waited until he was completely laid out on the magic made bed, before going down after him, and kissing him in the same way he kissed her; roughly.

Kissing down his jaw line she smirked, "Do you like that?" she bit softly on his ear.

Blaise let out a low moan, "Yeah."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled down her tight, black jeans.

Ginny instantly smacked his hands away, "I. Am. In. Charge."

Blaise let out a loud sigh as he fell back into his world where she was the ruler.

They looked up as Hermione Granger walked in snogging Draco Malfoy.

"What the-" the two boys said before being hushed by the girls.

Hermione pushed him down on the magic made bed a few inches away from his friend.

The Slytherins looked at each other then at the girls perplexed.

Hermione smiled, "I know you're both-"

"-wondering why you're here?" Ginny finished, smiling the same smile Hermione smiled; mysterious, but light.

The two boys looked at each other again. Since when did the two finish each others sentences? And since when did they have a thing for the Slytherin boys, especially after the episode that happened earlier?

"Well, we just want to say-" Hermione began again.

"-that we don't mind the trick you played on me earlier." Ginny finished.

"It was all in good fun, right?" Hermione spoke again.

The two boys looked at each other for the third time in two minutes.

"Yeah," they chorused together.

"And we wanted to show-" Ginny started this time.

"-that by giving you a little-" Hermione said, going down to the ground, atop the blonde, and started to kiss him.

"-Gryffindor love-" Ginny mimicked her friend's movement and stooped down onto the other boy, kissing him.

The two boys thought nothing of their gestures, and took their word for it.

Ginny smiled half way through her kiss and sat back up, "Let's play a game?"

The boys smiled encouragingly for her to continue.

"Cops and Robbers?" Hermione said, copying Ginny.

The two girls shook their heads, looking at each other. Ginny moved closer to Hermione and kissed her jaw line.

"Oh, no!" Blaise squeaked.

Ginny looked at him, her eyes sparkling, "Does that turn you on? Huh, Blaze?"

Blaise quickly nodded his head, "Yes, yes, yes!"

The two girls shared another laugh as they stripped down into nothing, but their underwear and bras.

"Now," Hermione began, "We're going to magically bond you two to the floor-"

"Because we're the bad ones, and we'll need a really good spanking once we free ya'll." Ginny pouted.

"Ready?" Hermione said, pulling out her wand.

The Slytherins shook their heads as they felt the invisible bonds secure their hands and feet.

The girls removed the two bonded boys clothes as seductively as possible, leaving them in nothing but their boxers, before Hermione screamed, "Now, Ginny!"

Ginny pulled her wand out and conjured the sheet into eggs, with hungry mouths. The eggs started to bite furiously at the two boys' flesh.

"Ow! Ow! What are you doing?" Blaise screamed, trying to pull his arms loose.

"Don't ever mess with me, again!" Ginny screamed.

The two girls left the boys there until morning. Minutes before the student body and professors made their way to the Great Hall they levitated the egg made bed down the corridors and magically tied it at the end of the Grand Staircase.

Running back up to Hermione's desolate dorms they waited until they heard Professor McGonagall's shriek of terror and laughter. Running back down to the Grand Staircase, that led to the Great Hall they met the sight they were hoping to see.

The entire student body and even some of the professors were laughing at the two Slytherins as they screamed for help and for the eggs to stop biting at them.

Ginny pushed her way through the crowd, Hermione at her tail.

"'Mione! Gin! Did you see what someone did to Malfoy and Zabini?!" Ron laughed.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and smirked.

"No." they lied.

"Well, you have to." Harry snickered, too, bringing them forward.

Seeing the sight for the second time they burst out laughing.

"I'm going to kill you Granger!" Draco screamed at the Gryffindor.

"Why? It's not like she did it." Ron defended his friend.

"Yeah, wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Malfoy?" Harry screeched in-between laughs.

"We're going to get you Gryffindors!" Blaise screamed.

Ginny walked forward smirking, "Happy Easter, Zabini."

She walked past the scene that was dissolving, as the professors pried them down with magic.

The students made their way into the Great Hall for a much needed breakfast.

-

Ginny watched as the two males walked into the hall at lunch; fully dressed and with venom in their eyes.

Hermione was at her side, watching as the boys walked in, pushing a third year out of their way, before taking a seat at their table, their backs turned to the two.

Harry and Ron jumped in front of two girls, blocking their vision.

"So, are ya'll going to tell us how ya'll did it?" Harry said smirking, his pale green eyes glistening with amusement.

Ginny and Hermione smirked at each other for the hundredth time in mere hours.

"Some things, Harry-" Hermione began.

"Are better left unsaid," Ginny finished.

The boys shrugged their shoulders and dug into the food in front of them.

Ginny looked one last time at the Slytherin table, where Blaise Zabini was turned around starring daggers at her.

Something told her that this wasn't over. Just by the look in his eyes, this wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Blaise Zabini would have his revenge.

**The End! **

-

**I know not my usual happy ending, but hey! Hahaha, I know you hate the way I ended it? Maybe there will be a sequel for this, but with another holiday! Review my darlings! =] **


End file.
